Silver Line
by Scarlet Fire Burns
Summary: "You looked best in white. A white shirt, a pair of tight ripped jeans with black combat boots. No jewelry. The wind slightly tousling your hair making it look messy and perfect at the same time. I stepped off of the metro train with a list of things to do on my phone in my hand, only to be forgotten by the clarity and wildness of your eyes." A story told from Celi's husband POV ;)


**Yo! It's Scarlet, I'm not quite dead, but I am getting there. School is just... ... Anyway, I had this story for a while and wanted to post it on Valentine's Day.**

 **So the POV is from one of Celi's husband. Pick any of her previous three husband, or Raven, or think of him as a OC. If you do end up picking one of her husband (or Raven, poor guy) tell me in the Review sections. I curious how you guys pick, like I need to know. It's a one-shot so at the end I'll tell you who I ended picking after the story was written.**

 **Beta-read by FrozenFlame99**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Kyo Kara Maou(h), not Bruno Mar's song, and not Frank Sinatra's song**

 **START!**

You looked best in white. A white shirt, a pair of tight ripped jeans with black combat boots. No jewelry. The wind slightly tousling your hair making it look messy and perfect at the same time. I stepped off of the metro train with a list of things to do on my phone in my hand, only to be forgotten by the clarity and wildness of your eyes.

Passengers gently pushed me forward as if they knew I was going to love you. You with your perfect face, messy curly blonde hair and clear green eyes, just walked by me. The only expression I got from you was a delicate thick black eyebrow raised at me and thin pale lips kind of and kind of not turned upwards saying 'Hello to you too weirdo.'

I felt like such an idiot. Do I not have a brain? Does my face not have a mouth? Why was my tongue incapable of saying something, preferably a 'Hello.' It was probably for the best. I would have said something stupid like I love you.

I continued to look even more stupid; I had a list of important things to do but I could not move from that train stop. I had to see you again. Not in the 'I'm a crazy stalker-ish' way, but in the 'Hi, I'm so and so, would you like to grab some coffee?'

You didn't come back to that train stop that night… I traveled that silver line up and down feeling like Bruno Mars 'She was covered in leather and gold' just trying to find you again.

One Friday, I gave up on trying to find you. There was a Barnes and Noble near 'your' train stop, and I needed a 'pick me up' latte. Okay, it was really a 'help me feel better' latte. I ordered and tipped the cashier, grabbed my hot drink on this hot day, and pulled a random book to keep my mind busy. Escaping my reality with man's greatest distractor: imagination with a pen and paper.

As I read through a quarter of the book, the group of people in front of me gathered their things and left. Then I saw you sitting down opposite of me. You with your tousled blonde hair with highlights of gold and pixie dust. That day you looked like a giant nerd. Thick black glasses that matched your eyebrows sat perfectly posed on your button nose. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable you looked. Green eyes focused through the thick lens, a pen in your right hand scribbling notes, white earbuds cupped your face gently. Your head occasionally nodding to whatever music you listened to. The pen would occasionally stop moving as you took your bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling it gently. You looked so mesmerizing. You could be doing nothing and I would still found you fascinating.

I didn't want to seem like a creep that may or may not have been stalking you on the metro for the past two weeks, so I left. But I would be back tomorrow, I still had three-fourths of that novel to finish.

You weren't there the next day, or the day after that… but you come back on the third day. You sat at one of the high tables leaning onto your elbow cupping somethings with steam coming off of it. So you like hot things in the summer too?

Today's outfit was a white shift with black polka dots, a short red skirt and those black combat boots. You looked beautiful with make-up: ruby lips, black winged eyeliner and that was as far as my knowledge on make-up goes. But I prefered you without it. Something about your effortless 'I don't care look' captivates me. Your hair was well combed today; not a hair out of place.

You kept looking at your phone as you accumulated coffee cups as the hours went be. When three hours passed you wet your lips and sighed. Leaning back into your chair, your hands tousled your hair into the perfect mix of blonde mess, hiding your eyes.

I placed my forgotten book on the table, I stopped reading it the moment you walked in. I went to the cashier and ordered two pastries; one for you and one for me. I didn't know what you would like so I just picked randomly; an apple turnover. The cashier brought your dessert to you while I took my own back to my table, three down from you.

You looked surprised and confused. The cashier pointed to me. I waved my pastry in the air and returned to my book, trying to seem nonchalant.

.

.

.

I caught you staring at me.

You smiled and mouthed 'thank you.' I got you to smile at me!

You came again tomorrow, this time the cashier placed a pastry at my table and pointed at you. You waved your pastry in the air and smiled. It was a cheerful smile, but it didn't reach your slight red and puffy eyes. I smiled back but a magnitude of questions bombarded me, one shouting louder than the others: Who made you cry?

That was out routine: one of us would buy the other a pastry or coffee. The other would return the favor the next time we met at the same Barnes and Noble near your stop.

One day you caught me staring at you and I did the most stupid, and now looking back, the most embarrassing thing I could think of; I made a funny face. You immediately breathed out ringlets of melodiously laughter, no music could ever sound as sweet. You crossed your clear green eyes and stuck out your tongue. So cute and adorable and funny and lovable.

We started to move closer to each other, a table over to close the gap. But today you chose to sit at my table, right in front of me. Our afternoons filled with coffee, pastries, and the occasional funny faces and your laughter.

One day I built up enough courage to ask you out on a date. Something simple, a picnic in the nearby park. When you accepted, I went to planning. It was supposed to be perfect. I got your favorite sandwiches and pastries packed in a wooden basket. I even got that red and white checkered picnic blanket reserved for romantic endeavors according to all of your favorite movies.

You were breath-taking in that white shirt and blue jeans with tousled golden curls and no make-up.

But of course it rained. Water droplets swamped and engulfed us like a sea of paparazzi. I was disappointed that my day with you was ruined but you… But you were laughing uncontrollably. Your laughter drowned out the rain and I could only hear you.

You planned the next date, then me, then you, alternating like we did at the Barnes and Noble near your stop.

I eventually met your friends, and you met mine. You eventually met my family and I met yours.

I told you I loved you first. But you proposed first. I was more than shocked. You said it so casually. You had called my name and searched my eyes for my soul and said 'I think I want to marry you.'

You alway looked good in white. That wedding dress was beautiful on you but it didn't compare to the scene before me now. You wrapped in my arms, nothing between us but white sheets. On your left ring finger, was a white diamond that symbolizes my promise to you.

To look at you with wonder. To buy you all the pastries in the world. To try my hardest to never make you cry. To hold your hand when you are scared. To help shoulder your burdens. To be your accomplice in mischief. To be your comrade in adventure. To love you forever.

You lay here asleep in our bed. Blonde curly tousled hair with gold and pixie dust that frame your face like a halo, thin pale pink lips that aren't afraid to speak their mind and give away to melodious laughter, and thick black eyebrows that match thick square nerdy glass on the nightside. And underneath your eyelids are clear green eyes that captivated my soul the moment you look at me. I love you Cecillie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: SO CUTE. He is so adorable! So I ended up with two guys because I have a hard time making decision in my life. For me, it's between Gwendal's dad and Raven.** **I know I usually give updates on my other stories on whatever now story/chapter I post, but my life is hell now right. So I'll give you all an update on Sunday on my profile, like Sunday night. I appreciate and love all of you guys, even those who give me negative feedback. So PLEASE Review or comment. Happy V-day! (Valentine's not vagina. The type of friends I have in real life makes me HAVE to specify.)**


End file.
